U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,900, Okamoto, et al., addresses a root canal sterilization method, wherein a hand-held light guide attached to a counter-top UV generating means is used. This device is designed to be used by a dentist and does not permit use of natural sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,090, Maeda, et al., addresses a toothbrush connected to a power source by a power supply cord, which toothbrush uses optic fibers to admit irradiating light to the teeth. This device is designed to be used to cleanse the teeth and does not permit of use of natural sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,608, Chen, et al., addresses an implantable probe comprising LED's or LD's used to emit irradiating light to various tissues of the body for extended periods of time. This device is designed to be used on a long-term basis within the body and does not permit of use of natural sunlight.